


О вечном

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Три эпохи подряд Маглор разговаривает со всеми о жизни, смерти и семейных ценностях.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.Это были два текста. Я собрала их в один и убрала немного рейтинга, который был добавлен исключительно ради соответствия правилам конкурса.





	О вечном

_Амон Эреб, 538 г. ПЭ_

Мальчишкам Эльвинг было по шесть лет — «всего шесть лет», как Макалаурэ узнал из криков их няньки. Сложно сказать, понимали ли они, что вокруг происходит и кто забрал их из залитого кровью города.  
Няньку звали Гваэт и ее тоже пришлось взять с собой, так она вцепилась в детей. Майтимо пожал плечами и не стал возражать. Макалаурэ велел, чтобы ей дали коня, и по дороге на Амон Эреб она разговаривала только с детьми да сухо благодарила, когда им приносили поесть.  
И вот на следующий день после приезда она нашла Макалаурэ во дворе, где складывали костер для Амбаруссар. Сосны, срубленные для этого, источали терпкий запах, он мог разглядеть капли смолы — яркие, рыжие, подсвеченные заходящим солнцем. Шершавая кора касалась его ладоней, щепки застревали в волосах.  
Макалаурэ уложил новое бревно и выпрямился, когда Гваэт пробралась к нему между воинами, мимо носилок, накрытых черными флагами с серебряной звездой.  
— Что теперь ты с нами сделаешь, господин? — спросила она.  
Было похоже, что на слово «господин» ей потребовалось все самообладание. Макалаурэ было все равно, но он никак не мог отучить себя замечать такое на случай, если захочется сложить песню.  
— С тобой — ничего. Ты можешь идти куда пожелаешь.  
— Я дам тебе сопровождающих до безопасного места, — добавил он и нагнулся взять сухого мха, чтобы проложить им щели между бревнами.  
— А с детьми? — спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.  
— А дети останутся.  
— Если ты хочешь за них выкуп, Кирдан Корабел сможет его дать!  
Макалаурэ знал, что сможет, отчего бы ему и не смочь? Мальчишки Эльвинг приходились родичами Эрейниону, Эрейнион приходился родичем Кирдану. Одна большая семья, которой очень неловко признавать, что и с Домом Феанаро они тоже связаны.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Если Кирдан Корабел сумеет выудить из моря Сильмарилл, пусть забирает вас всех, и я еще приплачу сверху.  
Гваэт смотрела на костер, который пока что был ей по плечо, со страхом. Словно вместе с Амбаруссар туда могли положить и ее, и детей.  
— Что если он не сумеет, господин?  
А вот этого он и не сумеет. Какими бы безумными надеждами Макалаурэ себя ни тешил, Камень уходил от них снова и снова, и поверить, что Оссэ и Уйнэн отдадут его, мог только безумец. Валар просили Сильмариллы сотни лет назад, и вот один у них. Еще два… тоже у них, впрочем.  
Макалаурэ начал укладывать мох между бревнами. Всем пятерым братьям он складывал костры так же, как в детстве застилал кровати. Его последняя забота.  
— Дети здоровы? — спросил он. — В них больше от эдайн или от эльдар?  
— От эльдар, — быстро сказала она.  
— На кого ты их оставила?  
— С ними Эмлинн.  
— Эмлинн целительница. Так они здоровы?  
— Да!  
Макалаурэ почти засмеялся страху в ее голосе. Но в этом было больше печального, чем веселого, да и смех над остывшими телами Амбаруссар звучал бы кощунственно.  
— Ступай, — сказал он. — Завтра я приду посмотреть на них.

Мальчишки были высокими для своих лет, темноволосыми и сероглазыми. Тот, которого Гваэт назвала Элросом, неуловимо напоминал Турукано, второй — отчего-то Финдарато. Оба задирали подбородки, глядя на него, совсем как их нянька.  
Макалаурэ рассматривал их в молчании, которое Элросу быстро надоело.  
— Мы требуем, чтобы ты отправил нас к нашему родичу Эрейниону!  
— Мы не хотим оставаться с вами, — пояснил Элронд.  
— С убийцами нашей матери.  
— Да.  
Гваэт шикнула на них, но Макалаурэ не возражал. Обрыв, с которого прыгнула Эльвинг, был высоким, а камни под ним — острыми. Он не видел тела и следов крови, но больше не верил в чудеса.  
Им отвели комнату, примыкающую к его покоям. Слуги успели вымести пыль и вымыть окна, но кроме кроватей и пары скамей, ничего здесь не было. Нехитрый скарб Гваэт был свален в углу. Макалаурэ уселся у окна, снова окинул мальчишек взглядом.  
— Кто научил вас такое говорить?  
Гваэт побледнела от испуга, и мальчишки испугались вслед за ней, но Элронд тут же заявил:  
— Нас никто не учил. Это то, что мы думаем.  
— Да.  
Нянька промолчала. Макалаурэ понимал ее: в отличие от детей, она не имела никакого значения ни для Финеллаха, ни для Кирдана — кроме, конечно же, их общего благоволения всему мирному населению Гаваней. Никто не приедет за ней и даже не пришлет письма с требованием немедленно вернуть откуда взяли. Пожалуй, он тоже помалкивал бы.  
— Но все же вам придется остаться, — сказал он, глядя на обоих по очереди, — пока не вернется ваш отец.  
— Мы этого не хотим, — повторили оба, их голоса разошлись едва ли на мгновение. Как будто торопливое эхо повторяло за первым.  
О, мог бы сказать Макалаурэ, все мы чего-то не хотим, и всем нам не везет. Но эти дети не навлекали на него несчастий — несчастья он навлек на себя самостоятельно.  
Хорошо, уезжайте, мог бы сказать Макалаурэ, но ему уже претила беготня через разоренный войной Белерианд, договоренности с Кирданом, договоренности с Финеллахом. Он не хотел никого из них видеть — возможно, никогда или хотя бы до тех пор, пока перед глазами у него не погаснут погребальные костры братьев.  
А это будет еще нескоро, ведь последний догорел только вчера.  
Пусть возвращается Эарендиль Мореход и сам забирает своих сыновей.  
— Чему их учили, Гваэт?  
— Чтению, господин, — на этот раз, решил Макалаурэ, она прикрывалась «господином» от неотвратимой и, несомненно, жестокой смерти, которую ей, несомненно, принесла бы малейшая ошибка. — Письму, истории, музыке…  
— Верховой езде?  
— Да, господин.  
— Фехтованию?  
— Нет, господин.  
— Напрасно. Какому-нибудь ремеслу?  
— Нет, господин.  
— Напрасно, — повторил Макалаурэ. Элронд и Элрос следили за ним, ожесточенно сопя, и он перевел взгляд на них. — Что еще вы умеете?  
Мальчики молчали, не понимая вопроса, да и сам он не знал, что ждал услышать в ответ. Шесть лет — им, должно быть, любое дело сейчас по душе. Макалаурэ раздумывал, кого будет лучше приставить к ним.  
В землях, которые он и Майтимо теперь могли считать своими, больше не рождалось детей. Казалось, все они забыли, что такое дети.  
Когда-то он считал наставление маленьких эльдар радостью. В Полдень Амана, впрочем, радостью казалось все.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Макалаурэ. — Мы начнем с истории.

***

_Амон Эреб, 551 г. ПЭ_

— Почему ты забрал нас из Гаваней? — спросил Элрос.  
Когда появлялся неудобный вопрос, Элронд принимался размышлять над ним и искать подсказки, а Элрос просто его задавал.  
Они были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы знать правду.  
— Из-за Майтимо, — ответил Макалаурэ.  
Они переглянулись, и взгляд Элроса словно спрашивал: «Ты уловил, о чем он говорит?» — а взгляд Элронда отвечал: «Это противоречит нашим предположениям». Или он слишком многое додумывал теперь, когда дети научились скрывать свои мысли.  
— Мы не понимаем, — заявил Элрос.  
Макалаурэ пожал плечами.  
— Он очень… переживал, когда братьев вашей матери бросили в лесу. Никто не ожидал такого. Майтимо не нашел их, хотя искал очень долго.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы возникла опасность, что нандор Оссирианда подтянутся и добьют их, как последних орков. Достаточно долго, чтобы необходимость похоронить троих, сразу троих братьев стала настоятельной.  
— Я подумал, что это не должно повториться ни с вами, ни с ним.  
— А такое могло случиться? — спросил Элронд странным тоном.  
— Нет, разумеется, — отозвался Макалаурэ. — Но в Дориате мы тоже не ждали, что это случится.  
Уже второй раз в этом коротком разговоре он пытался оправдаться за сделанное тогда — не им и без его приказа или ведома, но все же теми, кто шел под знаменем со звездой Феанаро, — и понимал, что оправдывается, только когда слова уже вылетели. Такое случалось редко. Макалаурэ был недоволен собой.  
Майтимо с самого начала советовал ему брать в расчет, что дети всегда будут ненавидеть их. В свете этого рвение, с каким он обучал обоих фехтованию, было особенно примечательным. Майтимо считал это разновидностью честной игры. Объяснять, что погибнуть от руки Элронда и Элроса не входит в его планы, Макалаурэ считал излишним. Майтимо становился все больше похож на отца, а отец, как оба они прекрасно помнили, ничуть не смущался тем, что его сыновьям придется жить с непосильным грузом. Макалаурэ на своих такое возлагать не собирался.  
У него была своя честная игра — всегда говорить им правду.  
— Мы думали, что причиной были Амбаруссар, — Элрос сверлил его глазами, словно надеялся вывести на чистую воду. — Они тоже были близнецами.  
— О, — он был удивлен. — Нет. Никто не сможет заменить Амбаруссар. Они принесли Клятву и разделили наше падение. Они всегда были бы на нашей стороне.  
Весь облик Элронда с этого мгновения был исполнен укоризны.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно мы…  
Элрос повел бровью, и его брат замялся.  
— Я имею в виду, что они были в этом несвободны, — пояснил Макалаурэ.  
Они переглянулись снова. Элрос казался взрослее, в Элронде еще проглядывало детское, но он не мог их разделить на старшего и младшего, словно они были двумя сторонами одного герба.  
— Ты поедешь с нами на охоту? — спросили они как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Конечно, да.

***

_Амон Эреб, 587 г. ПЭ_

Элрос пришел один, и Макалаурэ хотел удивиться отсутствию Элронда, но вдруг понял, что его способность удивляться исчерпала себя. Майтимо едва поднял голову от письма, которое писал Эрейниону.  
— Что, Элрос?  
— Я подумал, что мы можем больше никогда не увидеться, — произнес Элрос так, словно долго набирался духу. — Поэтому я прошу вас не делать того, что вы собираетесь сделать.  
Макалаурэ отвел взгляд, но прежде чем он сумел подобрать какие-то слова, ответил Майтимо, сдержанно по обыкновению:  
— Ты не можешь просить нас о том, что мы не в силах исполнить.  
— Могу и прошу.  
Макалаурэ вздохнул.  
— Майтимо имеет в виду, что наш отказ вызван только нерушимостью нашей клятвы.  
— Да, — перо Майтимо нетерпеливо скрипнуло. — И он уже достаточно вырос, чтобы не нуждаться в твоих объяснениях, Кано.  
— Я объясняю для себя, — меланхолично отозвался Макалаурэ, и тогда Майтимо посмотрел на него взглядом, говорящим «ты тоже достаточно вырос, Кано».  
Но нет, он не чувствовал, что вырос достаточно. Отказ Эонвэ вернуть им Камни был получен — точно так же, как до того был получен отказ Диора, а за ним — отказ Эльвинг. Они потеряли так пятерых братьев, а теперь, очевидно, уходили погибнуть сами и оставляли детей, которых вырастили, жить с этим.  
Майтимо снова вернулся к письму. Он спешил встретить свою проклятую судьбу, собирался так лихорадочно, словно свет Камней уже слепил его. Макалаурэ отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как быстро движется его рука. Он хорошо помнил эту спешку — точно так же спешили Турко и Курво, когда призывали выступать на Дориат. Образы недалекого будущего проступали в их лицах, в их глазах горел огонь, который испепелил Феанаро. Потом это пламя перекинулось и на Морьо, а сдержать троих было уже невозможно.  
— К тому же, — сказал Майтимо, — мы увидимся так или иначе, в Чертогах Мандоса или вне их.  
Нет, подумал Макалаурэ, если кто-то из нас погибнет, то дальше ждет вечная тьма, ведь третий Камень у Эарендиля и его не добыть никакими усилиями, даже если бы мы когда-то решились поднять руку на отца Элронда и Элроса.  
Все в этой мысли казалось странным, даже то, что у них есть какой-то отец.  
— Нет, — произнес Элрос. — Если кто-то из нас погибнет, то мы не увидимся до конца мира. Я слышал, что валар предложат нам выбор, и я выберу путь людей.  
Звучало немногим лучше.  
Стало ясно слышно, как в походной кузнице стучит молот и как фыркают кони, которых ведут мимо шатра. Майтимо остановился и сосредоточил свой взгляд на бумаге, словно искал там ответы. Потом он отшвырнул перо, навис над Элросом и приказал:  
— Не смей делать ничего подобного. Кано!  
Макалаурэ молчал, оглушенный новостью. Он не ждал для себя долгой жизни и не надеялся на возрождение, как и не ждал, что Элрос непременно присоединится к нему в посмертии. Но уход за пределы мира? Краткий человеческий век и бесконечная разлука, даже если все они переживут следующие месяцы?  
Еще одна вечная тьма, подстерегающая его, куда более зловещая, чем та, какой они клялись.  
— Элероссо, — с усилием произнес он, — почему?..  
Элрос нахмурился. С каких-то пор он просил не звать его так. Это не мое имя, говорил он, отец дал мне имя на другом языке. Скорее уж мать, думал Макалаурэ. Внук Турукано, Эарендиль не мог не знать квэнья. Элрос на полшага качнулся к столу, навстречу Майтимо, всем своим видом показывая, что не боится.  
— Я происхожу от Туора и Берена, этого достаточно?  
— Нет, — отрезал Майтимо. — Этого недостаточно. Ты не можешь так поступить со своим братом.  
Макалаурэ ничего не сказал. Их семья никогда не была примером того, как следует поступать с братьями. Майтимо тоже не был. Он просто хотел остановить Элроса, и это было неубедительнее всего.  
— Мой брат понял меня.  
— Твой брат слишком мягок, чтобы открыто тебе противиться.  
— Элронд больше похож на Макалаурэ, — спокойно заметил Элрос.  
Лицо Майтимо вытянулось.  
— Макалаурэ никогда в жизни не был мягким.  
— И все же это он принимает твой выбор, а не ты — его.  
Майтимо оглянулся на него. Макалаурэ покачал головой, по-прежнему не желая говорить. Ему казалось, что голос не станет повиноваться. Осознание предстоящей разлуки накатывало на него, как волны, то наступая, то откатывая, но с каждым разом поднимаясь все выше.  
— Кано! — в голосе Майтимо звучал приказ.  
Макалаурэ отмахнулся. Он знал упрямство Элроса. Он боролся с проявлениями этого упрямства уже полвека, но не слишком преуспел. Майтимо в гневе отвернулся от него и снова вперил взгляд в мальчика.  
— Будь так добр объяснить!  
— Я выбрал свой путь, — примирительно произнес Элрос. — Здесь нечего объяснять.  
— Ты выбрал смерть!  
Элрос оглянулся на Макалаурэ. Макалаурэ кивнул и наконец заставил себя заговорить.  
— Ты выбрал смерть.  
Элрос ненадолго задумался, и стало ясно, что он заранее просчитывал, какие вопросы будут ему заданы, и собирал ответы на них, а теперь должен только выбрать наилучший.  
— Вы бессмертны, — медленно произнес Элрос. — И зачем было нужно ваше бессмертие? Что оно вам принесло?  
Славу братоубийц, изгнанников без чести и совести. Потерю пятерых родных братьев — и еще множества родичей до того. Потерю дома. Потерю себя — настолько полную, что Макалаурэ собирался переступить через все законы (включая те, что носил в своем сердце) и снова сражаться за Сильмариллы.  
Пока он думал об этом, Майтимо парировал:  
— Ты не должен отказываться от бессмертия лишь потому, что им неправильно воспользовались мы.  
— Нет, — сказал Элрос.  
— Нет?..  
— Все должно иметь свой конец, — мальчик, воспитанный ими обоими, смотрел и говорил с серьезностью, которой трудно было ждать от него. — Любая идея, если развивать ее бесконечно, сводится к абсурду. Любая жизнь, если жить ее бесконечно, станет невыносима. Любая клятва…  
Элрос смотрел на них обоих, в его глазах была сдержанная просьба о прощении.  
— Любая клятва, если следовать ей независимо от обстоятельств…  
— Такова особенность всех клятв, — сухо произнес Майтимо. — Ты выполняешь их, не глядя на обстоятельства. Или ты не клянешься. Мы уже говорили об этом.  
Макалаурэ хотел бы знать, когда же это они успели поговорить о клятвах, ведь его при этом разговоре не было. Он просто запретил мальчикам клясться в чем бы то ни было и полагал, что сыновья Феанаро являют собой иллюстрацию достаточно подробную и достаточно понятную, чтобы дальнейших пояснений не потребовалось.  
Нелюбезность Майтимо придала Элросу уверенности.  
— Пусть так. Но все должно иметь свой конец. Я хочу, чтобы для меня все прекратилось, прежде чем моя бесконечная жизнь приведет меня, — и Элрос кивнул на письмо к Эрейниону, — к этому.  
— Там не написано ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать «этим», — заметил Майтимо.  
Они обменивались уколами, словно упражнялись в фехтовании. Сейчас была череда отвлекающих выпадов и замахов. Макалаурэ смотрел и пытался запомнить этот момент как можно лучше. Его собственная жизнь считая от этого дня обещала быть короткой и бесславной, но он будет воскрешать воспоминания в посмертии.  
На мгновение уход на путь людей показался ему недостижимым благом.  
— Там написано, что мы расстаемся навсегда, — сказал Элрос. — И раньше, чем могли бы, если бы вечные эльфы не следовали вечной клятве в погоне за вечными сокровищами.  
Макалаурэ узнал в его голосе свои интонации и закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Посмотри, что ты наделал, — сказали над его головой.  
— Такова особенность всех серьезных решений, — ответил Элрос.  
Он, должно быть, очень хотел в этот момент говорить как Майтимо, но было слышно, что его голос дрогнул. И когда он подошел обнять Макалаурэ, его дыхание было неровным.

***

_Нуменор, 443 г. ВЭ_

— Как тебе нравится Нуменорэ? — спросил Макалаурэ.  
Элронд толкнул его локтем.  
— Никто не слышит.  
Элронд мотнул головой, в его глазах блеснул гнев.  
Менельтарма возвышалась над островом, и с ее вершины было видно все. Четкие, продуманные линии городов Нуменорэ, зелень лугов и лесов, плоские золотистые поля. Прямые ровные дороги пронизывали страну, и Макалаурэ уже знал, что вдоль дороги к Роменне высажены зеленые изгороди, множество кустов ойолайрэ, не к месту напоминающих о Тол Эрэссеа, а по пути в Форостар их заменяют невысокие стены из серых камней, увитых густым плющом. Повсюду были люди — так много людей и так мало эльфов.  
Чтобы встретить здесь эльфов, нужно ехать в Андуниэ, сказал им капитан корабля. Вот где ойолайрэ растет привольно и вырастает куда как выше, словно той гавани достигает свет блаженного края.  
Именно потому Макалаурэ не собирался в Андуниэ — и даже на плоской, открытой всем ветрам вершине Менельтармы не поворачивался к западу. Там не было ничего интересного, кроме моря и неба, а неба и моря было достаточно в любой другой стороне. В конце концов, они же на острове.  
Здесь было зябко. Морозом веял ветер, налетающий с востока. Морозом дышали холодные камни. Морозом дышал даже самый цвет неба, простершегося над ними — льдисто-голубой, подернутый тонкой пеленой облаков. Макалаурэ стоял на вершине горы, что дышала холодом, и думал о том, как Майтимо стоял на вершине другой горы – дышащей огнем.  
А может быть, это была не гора. Просто трещина, прошедшая вверх из расплавленного сердца земли.  
— Слишком близко к валар, — заключил он наконец.  
Элронд сдержался, но отошел от него на противоположный край площадки, а затем и вовсе двинулся вниз по крутой дороге, выложенной гранитными плитами. Дорога обвивала склоны горы, как лента, и с каждого ее витка можно было бы спрыгнуть на предыдущий — и разбиться.  
Макалаурэ решил, что может догнать Элронда и без таких драматических жестов. Когда догнал, они спустились уже достаточно далеко, чтобы тот мог заговорить.  
— Зачем ты приехал? Хотел поглумиться над обычаями, которые ввел Элрос?  
— Нет, — сказал Макалаурэ. — Я хотел почтить его память.  
— Порой я сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь хоть что-то чтить.  
Макалаурэ пожал плечами. Почтение к чему бы то ни было никогда не считалось его сильной стороной, а Нуменорэ к тому же порождал в нем желание спорить, непрерывно спорить с выбором Элроса. Надо было спорить раньше, конечно же.  
— Прости, — произнес он, когда они бок о бок миновали очередной виток.  
Еще виток Элронд молчал, затем ответил:  
— Неубедительно.  
Макалаурэ подумал, что они не успеют завершить этот разговор во время спуска.  
— Я сожалею о нем.  
Может быть, Элронд подумал о том же, но он ответил, не дожидаясь даже нового поворота.  
— Ты мог выразить это до того, как мы поднялись на Менельтарму. Или после. Как угодно. Но я просил тебя молчать на вершине!  
Макалаурэ остановился, чтобы посмотреть на Роменну, и отметил, что Элронд остановился тоже.  
На этой высоте Роменна казалась к ним заметно ближе, и теперь земли Нуменорэ не выглядели такими уж совершенными. Он видел изъяны в далеких поселениях — оставленные дома, заросшие бурьяном наделы. Кое-где видны были болотца там, где слишком привольно разливалась река.  
— Я могу как-то исправить то, что сделал? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — отрезал Элронд.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Макалаурэ. — Тогда мы можем на это не отвлекаться.  
Элронд сердито взглянул на него, но через несколько мгновений усмехнулся. Это был добрый знак.  
— Ты приехал разозлить меня.  
Умный мальчик.  
— Твои письма были слишком печальными, — сказал Макалаурэ. — А мое сердце было слишком разбито и без твоих сетований.  
— Я потерял брата.  
Я потерял шестерых, подумал Макалаурэ. И одного чужого ребенка. Мне ли не понимать.  
— Да, ты не уставал указывать на это.  
Элронд уселся на невысокий парапет, отгораживающий дорогу от обрыва.  
— Говорят, что Эарендиль хотел сделать тот же выбор — предпочесть судьбу людей, но его остановила любовь к Эльвинг.  
Макалаурэ не знал, называет ли их Элронд «отец» и «мать» в разговорах с кем-то другим, и не хотел знать. При нем звучали только их имена, и каждый раз он чувствовал болезненную признательность за это.  
— Но не нашлось ничего, что бы остановило Элроса.  
И ничего не остановило Майтимо перед прыжком в огненную бездну.  
Это были два совершенно разных выбора, сравнивать которые глупо, но Макалаурэ сравнивал.  
В конце концов он сел рядом с Элрондом, только повернулся лицом к морю.

***

_Линдон, 1111 г. ВЭ_

Его шутки всегда были злыми, на это пеняла даже мать. Элронд всерьез раздумывал, стоит ли обижаться.  
— Прекрати это, — сказал Гиль-Галад.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Макалаурэ. — Вы оба должны участвовать в семейных развлечениях. Мне нужно кого-то высмеивать.  
— Это не смешно, — пожаловался Элронд.  
— А мы семья? — спросил Гиль-Галад.  
Макалаурэ улыбнулся, заглянул в свой кубок и отпил еще глоток вина. Впервые за долгое время он был не до конца трезв и находил это великолепным.  
— Ну разумеется, мы семья. Ты его троюродный дед, — он указал пальцем на Элронда. — А я его троюродный прадед. Артанис его троюродная прабабка, Келеборн ему тоже прадед, но двоюродный, а между собой, кстати, они троюродные брат и сестра. Келебриан троюродная сестра тебе и Тьелпэ и двоюродная племянница мне, как, кстати, и ты.  
Последние потомки Финвэ в этих землях. Они вряд ли могли понять, что это значило для него, одного из старших в самом многочисленном поколении нолдор. Семь сыновей Феанаро, три сына и дочь Нолофинвэ, четыре сына и дочь Арафинвэ. О, сколь славным был их род, сколь многочисленным!  
Но как мало детей у них родилось в Белерианде и еще меньше дожило до конца эпохи. Как мало они сохранили. Спасибо валар, даже самой земли, где были пролиты их слезы и кровь, не осталось больше.  
— Не думал, что ты по-прежнему держишься за все это, — заметил Гиль-Галад.  
«Все это» звучало как «совершеннейшая чушь», и Макалаурэ был уязвлен.  
— Приходится мне, если у остальных короткая память.  
Ему стоило насторожиться, когда оба посмотрели на него очень странно, но тогда ему показалось, что они не уловили мысль и ее следует разъяснить.  
— Мы не просто потомки Финвэ. Мы последние потомки Финвэ, последняя память о славе нолдор в прежние дни. Мы родичи и история у нас одна, а если ты этого не понимаешь, то память у тебя действительно короткая.  
Лицо Гиль-Галада внезапно стало жестким — застыло в одно мгновение, и глаза сделались холодными, как лед. Как Хэлкараксэ, в котором он никогда не бывал.  
— Благодари мою и Элерондо короткую память за то, что после всех твоих и твоей семьи преступлений против наших родичей, о которых ты столь любезно заговорил, я позволил тебе бывать в своих землях и не потребовал даже принести мне клятву верности.  
Макалаурэ опешил настолько, что снял ноги с подлокотника, не отрывая взгляда от короля. Эти косы, как у Финдекано, этот взгляд, как у Финдекано в те моменты, когда он из веселого и терпеливого певца превращался в страшного противника. Лучший друг его лучшего брата смотрел на него как на врага.  
К сожалению, он был прав. Эта болтовня зашла слишком далеко. В поисках подходящих слов и в попытках протрезветь Макалаурэ потер лоб.  
— Ты очень добр и великодушен, Финеллах, — но вместо подходящих слов вспоминались только привычные. — Ты знаешь, что я покину эти земли по первому твоему требованию и впредь тебя не побеспокою. Но я больше никогда никому не принесу клятву.  
— Эрейнион, — чуть слышно вступился Элронд.  
Оба предпочли его не услышать.  
— Так проявляй чуть больше уважения к своему королю, чтобы я не потребовал!  
— Мой король Майтимо.  
Гиль-Галад сощурился.  
— ...государь, — Макалаурэ склонил голову, и это была последняя уступка, на которую он собирался пойти.  
— Майтимо мертв.  
— Тогда Феанаро.  
— Мертв до конца мира.  
— Я не верю, — Макалаурэ выпрямился. — Они освободили Моргота. Моргота! Они не посмеют поступить так с моим отцом!  
Верховный король нолдор выругался, снял венец и положил на подоконник, словно с ним снимал со своего королевства ответственность за слова, которые сейчас произнесет.  
— Не думаю, что кого-то из валар волнует твое мнение о справедливости, Канафинвэ Макалаурэ.  
Макалаурэ вдохнул поглубже, чтобы высказать все, что носил в себе с самой Войны Гнева, с того мгновения, как оказалось, что на самом-то деле Эонвэ _может_ отдать им Камни. Они _могли бы_ не убивать тех несчастных ваниар, что пережили войну с Морготом, и _может быть_, Камни жгли бы им руки немного меньше, и _может быть_, Майтимо хотя бы выбрал другой способ расстаться с жизнью. Не сгорел бы заживо.  
— Неудивительно, потому что их никогда не волновали и вещи куда более значительные, — заговорил он, повышая голос. — Но до тех пор, пока они называют себя владыками мира и присваивают право судить нас, им было бы неплохо помнить…  
Элронд зажал ему рот и крепко обхватил за плечи, скороговоркой выпалил:  
— Эрейнион, прошу тебя.  
Макалаурэ перехватил его запястье, но бороться не стал. Он сдулся. Так говорил Морьо: ты сдулся. Морьо сейчас задал бы жару Финеллаху, Морьо бы всех макнул головой в канаву.  
Морьо умер.  
Синдар Дориата убили его за то, что он убивал их.  
Его так утыкали стрелами, что если вынуть все… они быстро отказались от этой затеи.  
Макалаурэ представил себе, что так же, зажимая рот и покрепче схватив, его уводили с прибрежных утесов тонущего Белерианда. Многие дни тогда стерлись из его памяти и он не знал, кто его спас. Казалось закономерным, что Тьелпэ, ведь это на землях Эрегиона к нему окончательно вернулся рассудок. Но вдруг Эрейнион. Вдруг Элронд. Он почувствовал себя очень старым — такое чувство могли бы испытывать эдайн, когда им близится к сотне лет.  
Все они помолчали. Гиль-Галад тоже сдулся. Макалаурэ похлопал Элронда по руке, чтобы отпустил, и тот наконец убрал ладонь. Все они помолчали еще немного.  
Элронд крутанулся на месте и наконец нашел выход:  
— Я попрошу принести еще вина.  
Тяжелые резные двери за ним закрылись плавно и бесшумно.  
— Прости, — сказал Макалаурэ, не глядя на Гиль-Галада. Перед глазами у него стояли лица убитых и убийц. — Я не забыл, как мы исполняли Клятву, и не хотел выказать тебе неуважение...  
— Ты тоже прости, — перебил верховный король, и в его извинениях вежливости было больше, чем искренности.  
Макалаурэ кивнул, смиряя остатки своей гордости.  
— Я не хочу рассорить тебя с, — он оглянулся на дверь и все-таки сказал это вслух: — со своим сыном.  
— Со своим троюродным правнуком? — поддел Финеллах.  
— Ты добр и великодушен, я уже говорил? Со своим троюродным правнуком.  
За окном прострекотала сорока, явно примерившаяся к венцу.  
— Следи за короной.  
— А ты — за своим языком, — произнес Гиль-Галад уже примирительно.  
Макалаурэ мрачно кивнул.  
— Как всегда радостно повинуюсь твоей воле, светлейший король прибрежного края, потомок великих владык погибшего Белерианда, да бежит слава твоя впереди тебя...  
— Прекрати это! — Гиль-Галад переложил венец на стол.  
И Макалаурэ прекратил.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

***

_Эрегион, 1693 г. ВЭ_

Три Кольца лежали на старом верстаке, камнями друг к другу. В полумраке они источали слабый, но собственный свет, который едва достигал лица их создателя.  
— Кажется, я должен был предложить одно из них тебе, — сказал Тьелперинквар.  
— Это было бы весьма изящным жестом родственной привязанности, — отозвался Макалаурэ. — Лет десять назад.  
Тьелперинквар обошел верстак, ладонью раскатил Кольца подальше друг от друга.  
— Какое ты хотел бы?  
Макалаурэ прикоснулся к Нарье — массивный ободок казался теплым, рубиновый блеск радовал глаз. Алый и золотой — цвета, которые он когда-то любил больше прочих. Он поднял кольцо и полюбовался им.  
— Никакое. От драгоценностей, сделанных в нашей семье, лучше держаться подальше.  
— Глупости, — сказал Тьелперинквар.  
Он был так же порывист, как Тьелкормо, так же свиреп, как Карнистир, и так же безжалостен, как Куруфинвэ. Так же щедр, честен и талантлив, как они.  
Макалаурэ усмехнулся и положил кольцо на место. Власть по-прежнему манила его — и всегда будет манить. Всегда его задачей будет вовремя отказаться от нее, а теперь и от невысказанного предложения скрыться вместе с этой властью подальше от Эрегиона, прежде чем в поисках Колец Саурон протянет сюда свои руки.  
— Ты не отделаешься от меня своими побрякушками.  
Тьелперинквар пожал плечами, но трудно было не заметить, что «побрякушки» его обидели.  
— На время отделаюсь.  
Он сгреб два кольца в потертый кожаный мешочек, затянул завязки и протянул Макалаурэ.  
— Ты поедешь в Линдон передать Гиль-Галаду, что он был прав относительно Аннатара. В дороге придумай, какими словами я перед ним извиняюсь.  
Мешочек поместился в поясной карман, но и там казался тяжелее, чем можно было предположить.  
— «Прости, но твоя вечная правота уже начинает утомлять», — предложил Макалаурэ.  
Тьелперинквар не возразил. Нэнья, старшее Кольцо, которое до недавнего времени носил он сам, оставалось на верстаке. Видимо, Гиль-Галад был признан недостойным настолько высокой чести.  
— Куда отвезти это?  
— К Артанис. Я отвезу его сам.  
— Лориэн еще ближе к Саурону, чем ты.  
Тьелперинквар посмотрел на него с раздражением.  
— Ты что, один здесь видел карту? Только Артанис справится с этим кольцом.  
Необходимость расстаться со своими лучшими творениями приводила его в бешенство. Опасность, нависшая над Эрегионом, не давала покоя. Но хуже всего, видел Макалаурэ, было неизбежное признание перед всем миром, что он ошибся. Что он — он, Куруфинвэ Тьелперинквар, наследник Куруфинвэ Феанаро! — должен был с самого начала послушать Гиль-Галада и Артанис. И что, возможно, без уроков Аннатара он не достиг бы своего теперешнего мастерства.  
Чего он не переносил, так это унижения. Любые благоразумные утешения Макалаурэ тоже к этому приравнивались.  
— Попроси у Лориэна поддержки, — сказал Макалаурэ.  
Если бы к Артанис и Келеборну отправлялся он, разговор вышел бы сложный. Но Тьелперинквар вовремя отрекся от своего отца и заслуженно считался непричастным к самым заметным злодеяниям прошедшей эпохи.  
— Они сами ее предложат. Гиль-Галад тоже должен предложить.  
Макалаурэ кивнул. Конечно, должен. И конечно, гораздо больше порадуется просьбе из его уст. Отчего бы не сделать приятное родичу.  
Тьелперинквар выругался — гномий язык словно создан был именно для этого, — сделал еще круг около верстака и взял Нэнья, но на палец не надел.  
— Почему? — спросил он. — Почему как только мы делаем что-то стоящее, обязательно разгорается война?  
— Чтобы уравновесить в мире количество прекрасного, я полагаю.  
— Спасибо, Макалаурэ, — ядовито отозвался Тьелперинквар.  
Макалаурэ пожал плечами. Вопрос был понятным, но нелепым, а начало войны — никогда не время задаваться нелепыми вопросами.  
— Прежде чем я уеду, — сказал он, — мы должны обсудить подготовку. Где у тебя карта и пергамент?  
— С чего ты взял, что я храню все это в мастерской?  
— Так говорит мое сердце поэта.  
Тьелперинквар подозрительно посмотрел на него, но под верстак все же полез.

***

_Эрегион, 1697 г. ВЭ_

Войско отступало от Эрегиона на север, все дальше и дальше. Орки шли следом, не нападали, но не позволяли сбавить шаг, и уставшие лошади, выдержавшие быстрый переход от Линдона, спотыкались и отказывались идти. В сгущающемся мраке то и дело раздавалась тихая ругань.  
Когда наконец преследователи отстали и прозвучал приказ остановиться на ночлег, Макалаурэ снял свою ношу с седла и опустил на землю. Помедлил, прежде чем развернуть чужой запылившийся плащ.  
— Прощаться не будем, — говорил ему напоследок Тьелперинквар. — Возвращайся к новолунию.  
До новолуния было еще два дня, но Макалаурэ все равно опоздал. Он знал, что опоздал, уже когда указывал войску Линдона путь через Кардолан, и они шли быстрой рысью, а за Митэйтель расстилался черный дым и на месте лесов, покрывавших некогда запад Эрегиона, зияла плешь огромного пожарища. Все они слишком поздно поняли, что Саурон посылает войска не в Каленардон.  
Потом эти войска дождались, пока Элронд перейдет реку, и выступили навстречу. В первых рядах вместо знамени они несли тело, насаженное на копье.

Лицо Тьелперинквара почернело и распухло от ударов. Глазницы были пусты — кто-то еще при жизни выжег ему глаза, — и опаленные складки век провалились внутрь. Щека была разорвана едва ли не до уха, и Макалаурэ видел, что не хватает нескольких зубов.  
Он провел рукой по другой щеке Ринквэ и понял, что никакими усилиями не придать этой рыхлой изуродованной маске хотя бы подобие прежнего облика. Тогда он просто перебросил на лицо племянника его длинные спутанные волосы.  
Руки, конечно, изуродовали тоже — руки мастера, чье главное творение ускользнуло от Саурона. Их Макалаурэ туго обмотал полосами шелка, что держал в сумке для перевязки. Ринквэ не должен был быть погребен вот так, с переломанными и выбитыми из суставов пальцами, готовыми отвалиться от ладони.  
Элронд подошел к нему и встал рядом, тяжело дыша.  
— Я надеялся, он дождется подкрепления.  
Макалаурэ потер лицо и понял, что на коже остался запах тления. Его замутило то ли от этого, то ли от голода.  
— А я нет.  
Элронд опустился на колени, тоже прикоснулся к Ринквэ и убрал руку.  
— Я... — он искал слова, которые было бы правильно произнести сейчас, но Макалаурэ понимал, что все они вылетели из его головы.  
На доспехах и плаще Элронда засохла орочья кровь, волосы слиплись от пота, и видно было, как он устал. Рану на плече так и не перевязали, потому что для этого доспех сначала пришлось бы снять. И он никогда не мог ужиться с Тьелперинкваром — что не умаляло искренности его чувств, но, хотелось верить, умаляло глубину. Ему следовало поберечь силы для чего-то более важного, чем сочувствие.  
— Могу ли я как-то...  
— Рано или поздно мы соберем тризну, — Макалаурэ постарался говорить ровно. — Все это ты скажешь на пиру. Обещаю плакать до самого конца речи. Иди спать, Элерондо. Утром ты будешь нужен нам отдохнувшим.  
Элронд глянул на него, на Тьелперинквара и покачал головой.  
— Я буду нужен тебе не только утром.  
Макалаурэ поправил прядку волос, закрывающую мертвую глазницу. Меньше всего на свете он хотел показать Элерондо то, чего тот ждал. Слезы, крики, безумные жесты. Все это уже было однажды, в тот момент, когда он взял Сильмарилл и его руку охватило пламя, и он кричал так, что птицы снялись с ближних и дальних утесов, и Майтимо, вдохновитель и соучастник их последнего преступления, в конце концов не вынес этого зрелища.  
Больше такое не повторится.  
— Ты не можешь сказать ничего, что меня утешит. Я не могу сделать ничего, что вернет его к жизни. Мы не можем остановить войско ради погребения. Но мы можем лечь спать. Кого бы ты ни потерял, ты все равно потом ложишься спать.  
...и просыпаешься в мире, где у тебя нет дома, больше нет твоего деда, отца, троих братьев, пятерых братьев, шестерых. И это все же гораздо лучше, чем проснуться в мире, где все они есть, и утратить их к вечеру.  
Макалаурэ не стал продолжать мысль — на лице Элронда явственно читалось беспокойство о его рассудке. Возможно, оправданное.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Иди, Элерондо.  
Элронд оперся на него, поднимаясь с колен. Макалаурэ посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и свет Эарендиля, восходящего над Кардоланом, напомнил ему, что у него нет других сыновей.  
— Мне ведь не придется собирать тризну и по тебе? — спросил Элронд.  
— Нет, — пообещал он. — Никогда.

***

_Белегаэр, 3319 г. ВЭ_

Ночью Линдон дрогнул от далекого, чудовищной силы толчка. Наутро к его берегам докатилась волна, разбившая лодки в рыбацких поселениях и слизнувшая несколько хижин. Запах соленой воды разнесся далеко вглубь побережья, на западе клубились грозовые тучи, а собаки и лошади беспокоились и не подчинялись хозяевам.  
Через несколько дней до Линдона дошли корабли и вести.

Нуменора не оказалось на прежнем месте. «Верность», корабль Гиль-Галада, прошла еще день на север, день на юг, день на запад — и не нашла ни острова, ни спасшихся, ни хотя бы обломков, плавающих на поверхности. И Роменна, и Андуниэ, и Арменелос исчезли, словно их и не было никогда.  
Глорфиндель потрясенно вглядывался в воду, но утро было пасмурным и волны серебрились, как тусклое зеркало, не впуская в себя свет. Даже если бы вершина Менельтармы сейчас цеплялась за киль, он не заметил бы ее.  
Макалаурэ не нравилось здесь. Валар показали себя, а когда валар показывают себя, на карте сразу прибавляется мест, куда с тех пор не ступала нога путника. И это справедливо: путникам не нравится ступать там, где в одночасье страшная смерть настигла целый народ, пусть падший, пусть обманутый — но ведь обманутый тем, кого упустил сам Эонвэ! Это был народ Элроса. Это было наследие Элроса.  
Те, кого проще утопить, чем дать им время отвернуться ото зла к добру.  
— Я не видел Тол-Эрессэа, — сказал Гиль-Галад.  
Глорфиндель поднял голову от воды, словно хотел возразить, но вместо этого нехотя произнес:  
— Я тоже. Не стоит ли нам…  
— Не стоит, — подсказал Макалаурэ. — По крайней мере, прежде чем вы выкинете меня за борт.  
— Воистину непреодолимое препятствие, — устало сказал Глорфиндель. — Но мы должны знать, почему поход Ар-Фаразона закончился именно так. Какие силы он мог пробудить.  
Макалаурэ благоразумно промолчал, оставляя Гиль-Галаду сказать то, что в его устах обрело бы множество ненужных смыслов.  
— Саурону не хватило бы могущества, — признал Гиль-Галад. — А если бы Двери Ночи открылись для Моргота, этим бы не кончилось.  
Глорфиндель снова глянул в море, и снова море не предложило ему подходящего ответа.  
— Верно, — сказал он. — И все же мы должны выяснить, отчего исчез Нуменор. Это не могло быть замыслом валар.  
— А Балар исчез, потому что это было их замыслом? — не удержался Макалаурэ.  
К тому же, помнится, Элендил сказал «погиб» и «ушел под воду», а не «исчез». Он охотно указал бы на это и приступил бы к перечислению остальных разрушений, но Гиль-Галад сделал им обоим знак замолчать.  
— Что бы ни скрыло или ни погубило Нуменор — это сила, с которой никто из нас не может спорить, и мы не станем искать встречи с ней. Если наше вмешательство потребуется, то валар не забудут нас и дадут нам знак. Ведь так? — он посмотрел на Глорфинделя, и тот вынужденно кивнул.  
Гиль-Галад кивнул ему тоже и обернулся к Макалаурэ.  
— А ты, если веришь, что Нуменор утопили валар, не искушай их сделать то же самое с тобой. По крайней мере, пока мы на одном корабле.  
Макалаурэ молча склонил голову. Десяток шуток об этом вертелся у него на языке — шуток тем более неуместных, что прямо под ними должна была лежать погибшая страна. И леса ее, и пашни, и стада, и утопленники будут медленно гнить в соленой воде, отравляя глубинные течения.  
— Нам нужно выяснить судьбу Кольца Саурона, — сказал он, вдруг заметив, что молчание затянулось. — Может быть, оно теперь на дне.  
Гиль-Галад положил руку на борт, и сапфир на его пальце блеснул слишком ярко для этого серого утра. Глаза его скользили вдоль горизонта, но взгляд был обращен в себя. Наконец он покачал головой.  
— Если и на дне, то не здесь.  
Макалаурэ с сомнением покосился на Вилья, но возражать не стал. Он так и не примерил ни одно из Колец, и не ему было судить, какое знание они дают своим владельцам.  
— Тогда нужно его найти.  
— Что нам нужно найти, так это новые земли для Элендила и его людей, — Гиль-Галад отвернулся от запада и повернулся к невидимым берегам Линдона. — Они должны стать нам такими же надежными союзниками, как и короли Нуменора. Нам нужно, чтобы Элронд закрепился в Имладрисе, а народ Каленардона целиком перешел на нашу сторону...  
Макалаурэ раздраженно вздохнул — да, да, все это нужно тоже, но ведь каждый, каждый раз они слишком медлят с выступлением против врага и получают то, что получают. Глорфиндель неожиданно кивнул.  
— Лучше, если Саурон будет думать, что о нем забыли.  
Гиль-Галад коротко улыбнулся.  
— Но разве я могу помешать каждому менестрелю шататься где-то на востоке?  
— Я не «каждый менестрель», — заметил Макалаурэ.  
Гиль-Галад и ухом не повел.  
— Даже наиболее самонадеянным из них.  
Глорфиндель скрестил руки на груди. Он единственный все еще смотрел на запад, и Макалаурэ не знал, видит ли он в случившемся предзнаменование потрясений более грозных или верит и в самом деле, что ответы будут даны ему — здесь, сейчас и даже понятные.  
— Позволь мне поплыть к Тол-Эрессэа и узнать, что произошло.  
Гиль-Галад велел поднимать паруса и разворачивать корабль, и только после этого ответил:  
— В прошлую эпоху те, кто взывал к Валинору, не дождались своих посланников назад. Я уважаю причины, побудившие валар поступить так, но я запомнил итог. Я подожду на своем берегу.

***

_Форлиндон, 1 г. ТЭ_

Тысячи лет назад Форлиндон был частью Дор-Карантир. Макалаурэ помнил очертания Синих гор — они вставали на востоке и вправду чаще всего были синими, темного насыщенного цвета, и белые облака, лежащие на их зубцах, подчеркивали синеву. Горы нравились ему.  
Теперь он смотрел на них вблизи.  
Разрушение Белерианда изменило облик и этой земли. Макалаурэ выискивал взглядом хоть что-то знакомое, что-то напоминающее ему о самом сварливом брате и их совместных поездках, — но ничего не находил.  
Казалось, что Гиль-Галада похоронили у подножия _других_ Синих гор. Впрочем, так ему казалось и у могилы Тьелперинквара: должно быть, он просто не мог смириться с тем, что хоронит последнего потомка Феанаро на развалинах города, что был их домом.  
— Твои раны зажили? — спросил Элронд.  
Он прискакал из долины, которую облюбовал для себя, и Макалаурэ отмечал неуловимые перемены в его облике. Знаменосец Гиль-Галада остался последним, под чьи знамена могли собраться эльфы Эриадора — не считая Кирдана, конечно. Макалаурэ никогда почему-то не считал Кирдана.  
Новая власть подходила Элерондо.  
— Вот эти? — Макалаурэ пощупал живот. — Да.  
— А были еще?  
— Да. Были.  
Элронд наконец понял и вздохнул.  
— Тяжело говорить с поэтами.  
— Определенно, — сказал Макалаурэ. — Тебе нужно больше в этом упражняться.  
Он сидел на склоне холма, насыпанного над Финеллахом, и смотрел в облака. Его конь свободно ходил где-то внизу. Дорожные сумки были плохо залатаны, меч так и не острили с последней битвы Последнего Союза, и в сердце у него было пусто, как, должно быть, у всякого, кто провожает эпоху уже в третий раз.  
— Я тоже об этом подумал, — бодро отозвался Элронд. — И решил найти тебя. Куда ты делся из Минас-Итиль?  
— Мне там не понравилось.  
И он не мог объяснить, куда, потому что место не имело названия. Куда-то на запад, к берегам Гватло — в земли столь же заброшенные, полные памятью прошлого и разоренные, как и сам Макалаурэ. Там было не лучше, но там он мог остаться один.  
— В Имладрисе тебе понравится.  
Макалаурэ срывал травинки и сплетал из них зеленую ленту, уже слишком длинную, чтобы быть замкнутой в венок.  
— Это приглашение?  
— И весьма настойчивое.  
Макалаурэ положил ленту на колени и опустил руки.  
— Я устал, Элерондо.  
Элронд напрягся, словно в ожидании удара. На мгновение в нем проступило что-то от ребенка, которого Макалаурэ некогда знал.  
— Ты хочешь уйти за море?  
— Я не могу уйти за море.  
Он устал настолько, что даже не добавил «и ты отлично знаешь, почему», — хотя это так и просилось на язык. Блаженные земли пусть останутся тем, кто сам блажен. Да и трудно было представить, чтобы сын Феанаро отправился к Кирдану с просьбой взять его на корабль.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением произнес Элронд. — Хорошо. Ты едешь со мной.  
Макалаурэ слабо улыбнулся, чтобы не отвечать.

***

_Имладрис, 2510 г. ТЭ_

— Тебя пытали когда-нибудь? — спросила Келебриан.  
Макалаурэ покачал головой.  
— Меня — нет.  
Она печально отвернулась к окну. Макалаурэ придвинул свою скамеечку поближе.  
Он любил Келебриан, но никогда не понимал ее. Она была славным ребенком, а Элерондо нашел в ней то, что чего не мог найти ни в ком другом. Она была племянницей Макалаурэ, но он считал благом то, что ее дети больше похожи на отца.  
Сейчас, притихшая и опустошенная, она утратила даже тот неяркий блеск, который могла дарить когда-то. Все слова, что Макалаурэ готовил для нее, были бесполезны.  
— Научи меня жить с этим, — попросила Келебриан.  
— Почему я?  
Она взяла его за руку. Пальцы были холодными, и Макалаурэ постарался согреть их своими. Серебристые глаза Келебриан пробежались от его ладони к локтю и плечу, вопросительно осмотрели лицо в поисках то ли сочувствия, то ли понимания.  
— Я больше не чувствую радости. Все утратило смысл, а из меня словно вынули душу, Маглор. Я не понимаю, зачем все это. Зачем я. Зачем Элронд. Зачем наши дети и наш дом. Но ведь ты находишь этот смысл? Ты каждый раз его находишь, правда? Как ты это делаешь? Ты складываешь песни? Или музыку?  
Продолжение читалось в ее взгляде: почему ты, после всего, что сделал и потерял, можешь жить, а я не могу? Она не упрекала и даже не завидовала, но Макалаурэ невольно захотелось знать, задавался ли Элронд тем же вопросом.  
— Девочка моя, — сказал он, — у тебя так не получится.  
Келебриан мягко улыбнулась. Артанис никогда не скупилась на возражения и запреты — неудивительно, что ее дочь научилась спокойно их обходить. Сейчас она услышала, что способ есть, и в ее голосе зазвучала тихая надежда:  
— Но все же расскажи.  
— Иду и убиваю побольше орков, — неохотно сказал Макалаурэ.  
Взгляд Келебриан был обиженным, пока она принимала его слова за неуместную шутку, но потом поняла, что это не шутка.  
— И это… все?  
— Да.  
Иногда не нужно ничего большего, чем возможность убивать врага и точно знать, что это не ряды квэнди стоят перед тобой, а враг абсолютный и безликий, только принявший похожую форму, не имеющий права жить, но умеющий умирать тысячей смертей.  
Все, что было в его душе разрушительного, уходило в горячку и сумятицу боя, возвращало ему самую простую радость в этом мире — утвержденное превосходство над всеми, кто посягает на его семью и его свободу. Враги никогда не кончались. Для Макалаурэ продолжалась жизнь.  
Келебриан сжала его ладонь, словно он нуждался в утешении.  
— Ты прав. У меня так не получится.  
Пожатие было вялым. Даже в первые дни по возвращении пальцы Келебриан с почерневшими, распухшими лунками, откуда выдраны были ногти, цеплялись за руку Макалаурэ с большей силой и настойчивостью. Когда целители еще не могли поручиться за ее рассудок, в ее голосе было больше жизни.  
Всем, что у нее было, она расплатилась за свое выздоровление, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  
— Мне больно видеть, как Элронд смотрит на меня теперь, — вдруг сказала она тихо, но отчетливо. — А мать, а дети…  
Макалаурэ это было хорошо понятно. Он высвободил руку и погладил ее по волосам, и голова Келебриан бессильно склонилась к плечу.  
— Нужно время, — сказал он.  
— Прошел год, — ответила она. — И я больше не могу.  
Что он мог сказать ей? Что Майтимо провел гораздо больший срок в плену у Моргота, а потом исцелился и железной рукой (ха-ха) вел дела на востоке Белерианда? Что Артанис и четверо ее братьев столкнулись с тяготами более страшными и преодолели их? Что Элендил привел к берегам Эндорэ свой народ, утративший дом, и приумножил его величие? Что он видел немало эльфов и бесчисленное множество людей, кто справился с невзгодами куда более тяжкими и горем куда более жестоким?  
Но было бы ложью не добавить к этому, что он видел не меньше сломленных, утративших веру, истаявших или доживших свои дни в беспросветности. Единственная их вина заключалась в слабости — и ни в чем больше.  
Келебриан напоминала Мириэль — с такими же серебристыми волосами, с таким же нежным лицом, с тем же выражением отрешенной усталости во всем облике. И глядя на это, Макалаурэ наконец простил ту странную женщину, что была матерью его отца, пока жизнь не стала для нее непосильной.  
Вполголоса он запел старую, как сам он, песенку о блаженстве и радости Амана, потому что к таким, как Келебриан, даже валар должны быть ласковы.

***

_Имладрис, 2933 г. ТЭ_

— Я отказываюсь снова браться за воспитание детей. Я еще не настолько рехнулся, — Макалаурэ покачал головой. — О чем ты думал, Элерондо?  
— О твоей мудрости и терпении, — спокойно сказал Элронд.  
— И что же?  
— Ни тем, ни другим ты не обладаешь, а потому вам легко будет найти общий язык.  
Макалаурэ провел пальцами по струнам арфы и запрокинул голову, ловя отзвуки музыки под высокими сводами. Мрамор был теплого оттенка, и даже в сумрачный день, как сегодня, на нем словно лежал солнечный свет.  
Он не понимал, как Элронд, никогда не видевший Амана, сумел воссоздать в своих владениях частицу той безмятежности.  
— Тингол тоже с этого начал. Взял на воспитание смертного. И конец Дориату.  
— Вашими усилиями.  
Все это было так давно. Никакая память не удержит во всех подробностях столько тысяч лет. Бесчестие и потери дориатской резни стали блеклыми. Привычными. Само собой разумеющимися. Теперь они могли говорить об этом так, словно мать Элронда бежала не от меча Макалаурэ.  
— Сначала это были гномы.  
И все же где-то глубоко на дне его души всколыхнулся давний мрак, будто вечная тьма устала ждать обещанного ей братоубийцу и пришла сама.  
— Я назвал его Эстель, — произнес Элронд, как почувствовал.  
Макалаурэ моргнул, сделал выдох и снова вдох. Тьма колыхалась все тише и тише.  
— Молодец.  
— Знал, что ты одобришь.  
— Меня заботит война с Сауроном, — отчеканил Макалаурэ. — Ее давно пора начать! Меня не заботят дети.  
Элронд посмотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой, в которой было все: гордость Турукано, упрямство Нолофинвэ и, наконец, почти забытое выражение любви, которое когда-то мелькало на лице Финвэ.  
— Тебе не помешает немного Надежды.  
— Помешает, если мне придется вытирать Надежде нос.  
— Ты полюбишь его.  
— Я никогда не смогу полюбить кого-то, кого зовут Эстель. Это дурновкусие.  
— Он потомок Элроса.  
Макалаурэ пожал плечами.  
— Я уезжаю к дунэдайн.  
Элронд засмеялся. Со времен, когда Келебриан ушла за море, он смеялся так редко. Макалаурэ облокотился на арфу, и она издала тягучий тихий перезвон, словно радости аккомпанировала давняя печаль. Прискорбно гармоничное сочетание.  
— В каком возрасте этот потомок Элроса?  
— Ему два года.  
— Я уезжаю к дунэдайн лет на пятнадцать.  
— В тех краях недостаточно волков и орков, чтобы занять тебя на пятнадцать лет.  
Макалаурэ извлек из арфы звук повеселее.  
— Что насчет лихолесских пауков?  
— Эстель проявляет способности к музыке и истории, — вкрадчиво произнес Элронд.  
— В два года, — не поверил Макалаурэ.  
— Удивительный ребенок, не правда ли?  
— Нет. Ничего интересного.  
— Ну, — Элронд снова напомнил Финдарато — должно быть, провидческими нотками в голосе. — Это мы еще посмотрим.

***

_Имладрис, 2980 г. ТЭ_

Это кольцо было точно таким же, как в тот день, когда Финдарато впервые показал его — после славной охоты в лесах Оромэ, пока Тьелкормо жарил мясо, Исфин и Куруфинвэ умывались в ручье, а Макалаурэ, не слишком усердствовавший на охоте и не имевший желания возиться с тушей, лениво наигрывал на флейте обрывки мелодий.  
Кольцо показалось ему странным. В том, что Арафинвэ сделал гербом своего Дома двух спорящих змей, даже в блаженстве Амана просматривался намек. Макалаурэ только сказал, что получить от отца подобный подарок — большая честь, и забыл этот день за ненадобностью, но проклятое кольцо то и дело раз за разом возникало на его пути и заставляло вспоминать.  
— Арвен обручилась с Арагорном, — негромко сказал Элронд. — И Артанис благословила их союз.  
Спросили ли благословения у него, он умалчивал, но Макалаурэ сомневался, что тогда у него был бы столь потерянный взгляд.  
— Когда ее впервые сравнили в песнях с Лютиэн, это показалось мне красивым, потом надоело. Но я не думал, что это станет пророчеством.  
Макалаурэ никогда не видел Лютиэн и никогда не пел о ней и о Берене. Та история положила начало — или, пусть, дала продолжение — их семейному бесчестию. Ему было трудно видеть в этом что-то иное.  
— Она полюбила его настолько, что готова быть одна до конца мира?  
Элронд подкинул кольцо Барахира, и на мгновение оно слилось с темнотой наступающей ночи так, что можно было загадать, чтобы не было ни его, ни этого разговора.  
— Она полюбила его настолько, что приняла Дар смертных.  
Назвать уход из Арды даром мог только тот, кому в ней не жилось, и это был не Макалаурэ.  
— Быть может, Артанис прозревала для нее такое будущее, — медленно проговорил он, из желания дать оправдание не столько сестре, сколько Элронду: пусть думает, что ничего не мог предотвратить.  
Глупая попытка обмануть того, чья мудрость, помнится, давно вошла в поговорки.  
— Неважно, что прозревала Артанис. Ты ведь не хотел воспитывать его. Почему я…  
— Стой, — перебил Макалаурэ. — Не говори этого. Это же Эстель.  
Взять на воспитание того ребенка дунэдайн было не глупостью, а велением души. Умение разглядеть в нем пока не сбывшуюся надежду было не прихотью. Не надо было об этом сожалеть.  
Элронд помолчал и кивнул.  
Десятки и сотни потомков Элроса рождались, мужали, старились и умирали на их глазах, их имена сплетались в бесконечную цепь: Арассуил, Араторн, Аргонуи, Арадор и снова Араторн… И наконец появился Эстель. Они сами растили его для великих свершений, достойных войти в легенды. Так чему теперь удивляться.  
— Это я, — сказал Элронд, — я останусь один до конца мира.  
Макалаурэ не сразу возразил. В Элерондо говорила горечь, и взывал он не к справедливости и не к перечню своих родных.  
— Не до конца, — сказал он, когда рассудил, что можно продолжать. — Настанет день, и ты уйдешь за море.  
Элронд накрыл Вилья ладонью. Тьелперинквар не делал эти кольца пробуждающими тоску по Аману — особенно в тех, кто Амана не видел. Творение стало чем-то большим, чем воображал себе творец, и за силу, что помогала защитить Ривенделл и Лориэн, платить приходилось дорого. Только Кирдан сумел отказаться от этой защиты, только Кирдан каждый день смотрел на море и мог противиться ему.  
— Не сравнивай, — сказал Элронд.  
— Уже сравнил. Когда этот день настанет, я буду думать, что в Амане ты в хорошем обществе. Келебриан. Идриль. Майтимо. Тьелперинквар. Финеллах. Эарендиль и Эльвинг. Турукано…  
Макалаурэ называл имена, не разделяя на живых и погибших, друзей и врагов, надеясь, что эти различия исчезают, едва корабль покидает круги смертного мира. Надежда рождалась не из памяти (Аман он помнил и оскверненным, и полным раздоров) и не из желания обмануть себя (в чем он порой весьма преуспевал). Может быть, из понимания, какой станет потом Арда Искаженная, тоже переросшая замысел тех, кто ее создавал.  
— Там, куда уйдет твоя дочь, будет ее муж. Там будет Диор. Элрос. Берен и Лютиэн. Туда придут ее дети, а потом внуки…  
— Что ты несешь! — воскликнул Элронд так, словно все эти новые поколения людей уже родились и умерли, и их существование стерло земную жизнь Арвен без следа.  
— Свое новое понимание того, как нам с тобой не сойти с ума, — сказал Макалаурэ.  
— Но звучит так, будто ты уже сошел.  
Макалаурэ усмехнулся и не ответил.  
Вечер был тихим. Под мостом, на который они смотрели, разбивались о камни волны Бруинен. В отдалении стрекотали сверчки. В Последнем Приюте слышалась негромкая музыка — такая, которая ласково оттеняет уединение и намекает, что может стать веселой — только кликните арфиста.  
Кольцо Барахира поблескивало в свете луны, и Элронд смотрел на него. Легендарная вещь — оно принесло ту самую легенду, красивую и горькую, в Имладрис, будто здесь не хватало собственной горечи. И были еще песни о Лютиэн, нашептавшие Арвен, какую дорогу избрать. Арвен не была ни глупа, ни податлива, но Макалаурэ знал силу песен — даже сейчас, в мире, где магия увядала и наступало время людей, музыка Имладриса имела власть над слушателем.  
— То, о чем ты говоришь, — произнес Элронд. — Тебе от этого легче?  
Макалаурэ усмехнулся снова.  
— Ни капли. Но мне от этого спокойнее.

***

_Серые Гавани, 3021 г. ТЭ, он же 1 г. ЧЭ_

Макалаурэ провожал корабль на Запад в первый раз.  
За долгие годы из памяти стерлись очертания и оснастка белых кораблей тэлери, потерялись во тьме лица их прежних хозяев, их крики и проклятия, не осталось ни одной приметы, — и теперь о них напоминала всякая посудина, имеющая паруса, и всякий поднявшийся на борт. Он забыл дома и улицы Альквалондэ, причалы и пляжи, изгиб высокой арки, на которую взбежали лучники; забыл, какими увидел Гавани Сириона, когда таран снес высокие ворота — да видел ли он их по-настоящему? Все приморские города Эа слились для него в одной Серой Гавани, и краем глаза он снова готов был увидеть темные пятна крови, впитавшейся в песок, а дальше шлемы и поножи, сломанные стрелы и рассеченные доспехи...  
Кирдан стоял неподалеку, и Макалаурэ порой чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но не оборачивался. Общий враг был повержен, больше нечему было связать остающихся — до появления нового.  
— Ты можешь уплыть, — говорил Элронд.  
Элронд до последнего ждал, что так и будет.  
— Ты искупил свои деяния, — повторял он на разные лады.  
Макалаурэ улыбался ему. Даже если и так — что вряд ли, — валар с их неправедными приговорами в его глазах не искупили ничего. Сдаться на их милость было бы легко — легче одиночества, легче всех пережитых разлук, легче смерти, что рано или поздно подстережет его на лесных или горных тропах. Было бы легко, если бы не было невозможно.  
— Ничем нельзя искупить то, что я воспитал тебя настолько надоедливым.  
Элронд сердился, откладывал отъезд, хотя мысли его были уже не здесь, но потом настал день, когда сомнения отпустили его и не возвращались по дороге на запад. По сходням он поднимался с легким сердцем — или притворялся так хорошо, что его не мог раскусить даже Макалаурэ.  
На всех остальных он не обращал внимания — ни на полуросликов, боязливо обошедших его, ни на Митрандира, смотревшего с грустью, свойственной всем ученикам Ниэнны. Артанис задержала на нем взгляд, Макалаурэ ответил тем же, и после они отвернулись друг от друга — родичи, чье родство давно потеряло всякую силу.

Когда корабль отходил, доски под ногами дрогнули. Макалаурэ качнулся на пятках и в этот миг потерял последнее равновесие, какое сохранял изо всех сил. Элерондо поднял руку, прощаясь. Макалаурэ в последний раз улыбнулся ему и закрыл глаза.  
Запах соли и водорослей окутал его, крик чаек перекрыл негромкие разговоры за спиной — провожавшие собирались назад. Все это уже не имело значения, потому что Элерондо больше не мог вернуться, Арвен не могла получить назад свою бессмертную жизнь, Эстель не мог остановить свое старение — три эпохи все, кого он любил, покидали его навсегда, и у него не осталось сил возвращаться к Элладану и Элрохиру, чтобы потом потерять еще и их.  
Еще несколько раз причал дрогнул под чужими ногами. Корабля уже не было слышно — ни голосов, ни плеска воды, ни хлопанья парусов. Опустив голову на грудь, Макалаурэ ждал, пока разойдутся все.

Эти шаги были почти неслышными. Кто-то подошел к нему и остановился рядом. Несколько мгновений Макалаурэ старался ничего не замечать, затем открыл глаза. Келеборн смотрел на него в упор с легкой неприязнью и с чем-то, что могло сойти за осознание неизбежного долга. Когда они разговаривали в последний раз, Тьелперинквар все еще был жив.  
— У нас найдется для тебя место в шатре, — сказал Келеборн.  
Видимо, так в Лориэне понимали сострадание. Макалаурэ хотел привычно съязвить, но у него перехватило горло.  
— Шатер запирается снаружи? — все-таки сказал он.  
— И ужин, — Келеборн не ответил на выпад.  
Теперь они оба смотрели на море. Где-то вдали поднимался из воды Тол Химринг. Макалаурэ думал, что мог бы доплыть туда, если бы сумел построить лодку. Но если волны разобьют ее о скалы, обратно уже не вернуться.  
— Кирдан попросил убрать меня отсюда? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить себе происходящее.  
Келеборн из Дориата снова повернул к нему лицо.  
— Моя дочь говорила, ты был добр к ней.  
Да. У него не было причин как-то иначе обращаться с Келебриан. А теперь почти все, кто сохранил память о ней, покинули Средиземье. А также память о Дориате, о чарах, которые творились когда-то, о днях юности этого мира и его детей.  
Возможно, этого было недостаточно, чтобы вместе проделать долгий путь на восток. Но чтобы заполнить сегодняшний вечер разговорами о тех, кто был им дорог, вполне хватало.  
Макалаурэ поморгал.  
— А еще что у вас для меня есть?  
Келеборн окинул его высокомерным взглядом. Здесь, на берегу, он казался похож на детей Ольвэ, какими Макалаурэ их запомнил, только те носили белое и не убирали волосы так, чтобы в бою не лезли в глаза.  
— Можешь взять попону моего коня. Если сумеешь заштопать.  
— Надеюсь, это не на ужин, — сказал Макалаурэ, развернулся и зашагал прочь от воды.


End file.
